Midnight Rendezvous
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sequel to LAST REQUEST. This fic is Stiles/Derek again, it continues after the events that took place in Last Request. Very descriptive, with lots of detail. Please Review.


**a/n: This fic takes place after the events in "Last Request" (my first Teen Wolf fic.). Derek/Stiles again.**

**Midnight Rendezvous**

Derek couldn't get the scent from his nostrils. It was annoying because it caused him distraction, yet he liked it because it was Stiles' scent. It had been day since the whatever-it-was that had happened, happened at the Animal Clinic when he was shot and Stiles sucked the Wolf's Bane from his wound. Truthfully, Derek had no idea how it had happened. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't had a good fuck in a while, but then again what they did didn't even come close to being a fuck. Yet he had liked it, had felt something on the inside at that expressions that had crossed Stiles' face.

He had been a lone wolf, figuratively and literally. But then he had taken in Scott who had been bitten by the Alpha under his wing—which in turn came with Stiles. It was easier to be alone, to have no one that you had to constantly think about or protect. He only did it with Scott so he could find the Alpha and kill it. But then that unexpected—sexual—thing had happened with Stiles.

He couldn't get the kid out his mind, and Derek had no idea why. What had happened wasn't even on the top ten of pleasures that he had encountered—at least it wasn't supposed to be. But somehow to him it was so hot and it had caused his toes to curl—nothing made his toes curl! Yet Stiles apparently did.

Ever since than, Derek couldn't get the kid out of his mind. Couldn't get the scent of him from his nose. Couldn't make the sounds that he had made, go away. Couldn't let go of the image of Stiles under him, on top of that steel table. But he had it under control—he thought that he had had those thoughts under control.

The full moon was coming out, which didn't matter much to him because he could control his transformation. He used nights like these to try and keep an eye on Scott when he transformed, and to make sure that the kid didn't go out and kill anyone. But tonight went and came differently.

It was like he couldn't control the Change like usual. It wasn't like something was forcing him exactly, or that he couldn't really control it. It was like the wolf part of him had more fire, like it was stronger and something was driving it. And for some reason, Derek couldn't find the strength or will to fight it. The wolf took over and he transformed, tearing through the woods.

He ended up on the roof of someone's porch, peering into a second story window. Lamp light shone through and he looked inside, sucking in a breath a he realized that this was Stiles' house and that this was Stiles' bedroom window.

He could see as Stiles walked in and shut his bedroom door. He started to undress; first his T-shirt, then his socks and jean's, and to Derek's surprised pleasure, slipped off his boxers as well—completely unaware of his audience. Stiles walked past the window and turned off the lamp, giving Derek a view in motion.

Derek felt his blood start to heat and his heart picking up as blood rushed; he was half hard at just the sight of him. Stiles walked over to his bed and climbed under the covers, laying down half on his side and half on his belly.

Derek carefully pulled the window open and slipped inside, his feet making zero noise as they landed on the carpet. From the moon light he watched as Stiles slowly fell into a slumber, his breath slowing and evening out. Derek tore his clothes off and crouched in front of Stiles' bed, slowly rocking back and forth as he watch Stiles sleep.

Stiles shifted and kicked in his sleep, and the blanket slipped, exposing his smooth flesh. Derek couldn't take it, couldn't stand to see but not touch. He grabbed the corner of the blanket and yanked it away.

Stiles jerked awake at the sudden cool. "What the—!" Derek leapt onto the bed, pinning Stiles down. "Derek?" he exclaimed, thanking god that his Dad at work. It was all he could get out before Derek crashed his own lips to his with heat. Stiles' mind went blank, just the sight of Derek could render him immobile, but his tongue . . . oh yeah, his tongue.

Even in his werewolf form, Stiles kissed him back, feeling the slight bite of his sharp teeth. Stiles knew that it should have been weird to make out with Derek in his wolf form, that he should be freaking and should be grossed out—but it just seemed to make things that much hotter.

Derek's mouth left his and he trailed kisses down Stiles' jaw, going to his neck. Stiles moaned as Derek sucked on his pulse point, actually feeling the blood vessels break and a hickey slowly appear. Derek trailed his mouth downward, kissing every inch of skin that covered Stiles; pausing to suck on his nipples. A zap of pleasure traveled through him as he felt Derek nibble at each of his nipples, causing them to harden as well as cause more blood to travel down to his cock.

Derek kissed his stomach, his tongue dipping into Stiles' belly button as he finally reached the teen's hardened cock. Stiles gasped as Derek's tongue snaked out and lapped at the head of his eager cock. Derek watched Stiles, his eyes glowing blue as he could hear, see and feel the pleasure that was running through him. Derek pushed his legs apart, his head dipping as he took Stiles' whole member into his mouth, a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat; the vibrations traveling through Stiles' cock. He gave a strangled moan in response, his hips lifting slightly off of the bed before Derek held them down. Derek came up for breath, taking each of Stile's balls in turn in his mouth, before he went even lower, his tongue dipping in the ring of muscle.

Stiles jerked upright in utter surprise, never expecting what just happened—not even really knowing what had just went down. He looked down at Derek with wide eyes as Derek looked up at him, a devilish smile playing across his lips. Stiles opened his mouth, but soon snapped it shut as he realized that Derek was totally naked and totally hard in his bed. A blush flushed his cheeks; Derek smiled at the sudden shyness.

Derek jumped up, tackling him back against the bed, covering the smaller body with his own. He gave Stiles a deep kiss before he pulled back and stuck a two digits in his mouth. Surprised, Stiles started to suck on them, his eyes slipping closed. Derek let out his own moan as he was reminded of a few nights ago when Stiles licked the blood from his lips.

He took the fingers away and reached between them. He spread Stiles legs before teasing his entrance with a wet finger. Stiles sucked in a breath as he felt it breach his entrance.

"It's okay." Derek told him, his voice soft but husky. "Just relax."

Stiles nodded, slowly letting out a breath as Derek kissed his jaw and neck. The digit slipped fully in, almost like it had been sucked in. Stiles face pinched slightly; it felt weird.

"_Oh_!" Stiles squeaked

Derek started to wiggle his finger and Stiles felt a tingle that caused his toes to spread. Derek smiled against his skin as he slowly moved his finger in and out, getting Stiles used to the motion. When the pinched expression left his face, Derek added his other finger; twisting them as he moved them in and out, the speed growing. Stiles' hand gripped the sheets as the other squeezed Derek's arm.

He was confused and felt empty when Derek removed his fingers and spit in his hand. Derek spread Stiles' legs even further apart as he rubbed his spit on his cock for lubrication and carefully guided his hardened member to Stiles' ring of muscle, his head breaching the entrance.

Stiles really did tense now as Derek slowly pushed his way in. It burned and he closed his eyes tight as his ring of muscles clenched. Derek let out a chocked grunt at the pleasure that shot from his cock, barely able to force himself not to fuck Stiles to shreds then and there.

"Relax." he whispered into the teen's ear, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

And Stiles nodded, doing just that as Derek slipped into him fully. He moved slowly at first, letting Stiles get accustomed to his size and the movement before he started to pick up speed. For the first little while it was uncomfortable, and the burning sensation was still there, but that pain slowly gave way to pleasure.

Stiles let out what sounded like a shriek of pleasure as Derek hit his sweet spot, a jolt traveling throughout his body in what seemed to be waves. His legs were over Derek's shoulders to get a better angle, Stiles all but folded in half. Derek's muscles bunched and his back curved as he pounded into Stiles, his balls slapping against the teen's thighs. Stiles in turn arched into him, meeting him halfway and wanting to get as much of Derek's cock inside of him with each thrust.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and flipped them over, making it so that now Stiles was the one riding him. Stiles had seen this type move before in the porno's that he had watched and weaved his hips accordingly. Derek thrusting him doubled the pleasure, his breath heavy and grunts leaving his lips with each thrust. Stiles leaned back slightly, using Derek's thigh as support and to help give him the extra _UMPH!_ To give it a little more.

"AH!" Stiles couldn't help it as he grabbed his own cock and started to jerk off. He fell forward, one hand jerking himself off as the other one supported him. Derek watched him with an over heated gaze, he couldn't believe how hot it was to fuck Stiles and watch him jerk off at the same time. Derek's nails raked down Stiles' back, drawing blood, but for Stiles it just added to the pleasure that he was feeling.

Derek pounded into him with enough force to lift both of them off the bed. When they came back down, the force of it caused them to bounce, making Derek do a quick double thrust. Derek had to have him now, had really fuck him now or he would just catch fire. To Stiles' surprise and amazement, Derek rolled them over again so the he was on top before pulling out of Stiles and flipping him onto all fours.

Derek gave Stiles' back side a hardy slap before he plunged right back into Stiles' ring of muscles. There was the initial flare of burning at his entrance before the pleasure came; Derek hitting his sweet spot on the first thrust. The bed rocked with the force behind Derek's hips, the head board banging into the wall, and the only reason that Stiles stayed in place was because Derek was holding him there.

Derek was making all kinds of noises as he was basked in the full moon's silver light, his wolf persona rearing it's head. He wanted to take Stiles, to make sure that others knew that he was taken, to make sure others knew that he was Derek's, that if any other tried to take what was his their only punishment would be a slow death.

He wanted to mark Stiles, make him his mate. No other would have him, not even after Derek was dead!

Derek trust into him harder and harder, hitting his climax. He knew that Stiles was too, by the sounds that were coming from him. With one final thrust, Derek got into Stiles as deep as he possibly could and released his seed. Derek's head reared, his fangs bared as his head came down, clamping onto the back of Stiles' shoulder.

At the feel of Derek's seed filling him, and the way Derek's teeth sinking into his flesh caused him to cum with a spasm; his seed covering the sheets and his belly. His arms were weak and he couldn't hold both his and Derek's weight, he collapsed on his side taking Derek with him. Still inside of him, his werewolf self receding, Derek licked the blood from the bite wound; it sealed, leaving a fresh impression of Derek's teeth. He liked the taste of Stiles, the tang to his blood. Derek's tongue slowly traced it's way between Stiles' shoulder blades, lapping at the lair of sex-sweat that had accumulated there.

Stiles moaned at the feel of his tongue, and the way it felt when he wrapped his arms around him, and the way that Derek spooned with him. Stiles, if need be, could have died right then and there. Never in his life would he have ever pictured himself having the most amazing sex ever with Derek Hale.

"If you ever try to leave me, I'll rip your head off." Derek whispered threateningly into his ear, pulling Stiles even closer to him.

Stiles grinned broadly; there was no way that he would ever—under any circumstance—leave Derek. He felt Derek kiss the back of his neck before he settled down, burying his nose in Stiles' hair as he closed his eyes. Stiles' eyes slipped closed too, loving the feel of Derek still inside of him.

**note: In the episode "Wolf's Bane", it was concluded that a Beta like Derek and Scott couldn't change someone into a werewolf, that only an Alpha could. So when Derek bit Stiles, it was to mark him, not change him—sorry if that was what you were hoping for.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
